Childs play
by WaitTillYouDoubtNoMore
Summary: what happened when everyone were kids and young adults every character makes an appearance at one point or another, if you want to see more of a character, please tell me! Rated teen for cursing


Meredith got out of the car, she was smiling. It was a clear day in Seattle, which was rare. she ran around the car until her mother came out with piles of paperwork "mom, can you play with me?" she said sweetly. Ellis didn't even look at Meredith "no Meredith, I have to work, maybe later." Meredith looked disappointed "but you said that yesterday." "Meredith I don't have time for this anymore!" Ellis said. "But-"Meredith started "no buts Meredith, I have to go!" Ellis said as she walked up to the door and slammed it shut. Meredith stared at her anatomy Jane doll determined not to cry. She had gotten the doll for her 6th birthday which had been 2 months ago. The tears were building up in her eyes when suddenly a girl came up to her and tapped on her shoulder "hey are you okay?" Meredith turned around quickly making the tears go back to her body. "Yeah I'm fine." She said realizing the girl was in her grade but not in her class. "You don't look like it." Said the girl bluntly. "Well I am" Meredith snapped. "Sorry for asking" the girl muttered. Meredith sighed and said "I'm Meredith". The other girl looked up at her still annoyed "Christina" They stood there in silence for a minute until Christina finally got over her annoyance and said "do you want to do something?" Meredith looked up at her "I don't care." "Ok come on then." Christina said racing down the street. Meredith looked back at the house and started sprinting toward Christina

Mark was home alone, again. His parents had said that they were going to be home in an hour, it had been 2 days, but he wasn't worried, this had happened before. Mark couldn't sleep again, he had turned on every light in the house, but he still didn't feel safe, it never felt safe. He felt embarrassed that he was scared, he was 12 years old; everyone else in his class says that they would love to not have their parents with them. He stared at the clock in his bed it was 1:23. The bell rang, Mark went to get it. It was Derek's mom. "Hey Mark are your parents home?" Carolyn said nicely. Mark shook his head. Carolyn nodded to herself "ok, would you like to come over and spend the night with Derek, I bet he would be thrilled." Mark said "yeah" his face lighting up. Derek was his best friend. Mark got his things while Carolyn started turning off the lights. Mark ran over to the house, almost tripping on Derek's four sisters. "Hey" Derek said once Mark made his way up to his room."Hey" mark said back. Neither of them could sleep, Mark couldn't sleep because of his regular reasons; Derek kept having nightmares of the day his dad was killed. "You couldn't sleep either." Mark said Derek shook his head. They both sat down and started talking about school, and the girl down the street. "I think her names Addi" Mark said remembering her from the day before when he saw her, he noticed that she was hot. "She seems all right. Anyways did you see the game last night?" said Derek. They continued on like that until they were both so tired that they collapsed.

"Come on Arizona, RUN!" Arizona's father yelled. Arizona was out of breath, she had been running for an hour straight. "Dad, I've been running for so long, I'm tired." He stared at her for a second "Fine, but tomorrow ill expect you to run a mile longer, you need to learn how to run like a soldier." He said and left. Arizona was 11 years old and had learned to fight at an early age because of her name, and because she had an older brother. Her father and grandfather used to be in the army so she was trained to fight like a soldier, although she never really used her skills unless they were needed, or if someone was being a huge jerk. She released her long blonde hair from her pony tail and sat down in exhaustion. She focused on steadying her breathing until a girl came up to her. "Hey you look thirsty" the mysterious girl said handing her a water bottle. Arizona looked up at her girl had brown hair that was cut to her shoulders, and brown eyes that were big and innocent , she looked to be about her age but she wasn't sure. "Thanks" Arizona said awkwardly taking the bottle of water and drinking it. "My names Callie, by the way" The girl said. "I'm Arizona" Arizona responded waiting for a joke about her name to appear. Callie smiled "Cool name." She said. Arizona looked up at her strangely "um thanks." She said. Callie shrugged "I just moved here." She said referring to the moving truck down the street. "No kidding! You're my new neighbor!" Arizona exclaimed. "Great!" Callie said smiling "Now I'm not a complete stranger." She finished. Arizona smiled back "Yeah, this place is more active then it seems, it's just that it's about to rain and nobody likes getting caught in the rain." Arizona explained "Oh" Callie said in understanding. Arizona shrugged "I can show you around if you like" Callie nodded "sure."

Alex was home, tuning everything out as always, his dad was beating his mom up again and he had learned not to get in the way. His brother had let him into his room "do you think it's over?" Alex asked. Aaron shook his head "no, it doesn't seem right, stay here, I'm gonna go check things out" Aaron said before leaving. Alex stayed in the room fearing that his dad would hit Aaron when he heard his mom say "Alex can you come down here!" Alex ran down the stairs ready to defend himself, fearing the worst when he saw the door was open. Two people were standing outside a woman and a girl about his age. "Hi, I'm Robin, but you can call me Robbie, This is my daughter, Isobel, but she likes to be called Izzie. We just moved in next door and we thought we would meet our neighbors" Alex's mom took a deep breath in and smiled the fake smile she used in public to make people think they were a normal family."I'm Rachel, this is my husband James and our two kids Aaron and Alex, welcome to the neighborhood." Robbie smiled "thank-you! ooh what happened?" she said looking at Rachel's hand that was wrapped up and broke. Rachel looked at her hand worried "um, there was a cup of water spilled on the floor, I tripped and hit my hand on the cupboard." Rachel lied, James had actually broke her hand in a drunken rage last night for not making dinner on time. Robin noticed the belly bump on Rachel "oh, how many weeks are you" she asked. Rachel smiled looking at her stomach "12, it's a girl" she said proudly forgetting her life for a moment. "Congratulations! um we better get going, it's getting late, but it was nice meeting you. " Robbie said before they left. James had calmed down during the small talk. He looked at Rachel "Is dinner ready?" Rachel gave a small nod and went to the kitchen. He looked at Alex "Alex, go set the table. Aaron go get my beers." They all did what they were told and patiently waited until he went into his drunken rages again."

Richard walked over to Ellis's house, they had a new patient, their first patient as them being head doctors. The patient was diagnosed with G.R.I.D. and they needed to figure out a course of treatment. He knocked on the door. When Ellis answered she smiled at Richard "Richard, come in" she said nicely revealing her messy house full of medical books, toys, and papers. She didn't apologize for the mess because she knew he would understand, he was a doctor too, his house was just the same. She cleared up spot on the table for them."So is this about Mr. Williams" she said referring to their patient. Richard nodded clearing his throat "Yeah, So I was thinking that we should start him on antibiotics, and treatment for AIDS" Ellis nodded looking at the papers he handed to her "Why the antibiotics for AIDS? GRID is a different case." Richard nodded "I know, but , It's like the sister disease, I mean I'm not sure but I'm thinking we can start a clinical trial, if Mr. Williams responds well that is" Ellis nodded taking time to scan through the research. "Okay, let's do it, ok we have an idea on stopping it from spreading but his immune systems already severely damaged, and killing his organs. I'm thinking that we should put him on a transplant list for a liver, since it's already too far gone, and I think we need to start him on blood transfusions, to replace his white blood cells." Ellis added. Richard thought about it "I agree with taking out his liver, but blood transfusions are risky, he could not respond well and the treatment could kill him." Ellis sighed, looking at charts "I don't think he has a choice, his immune system will fully stop working if we don't do something." They both looked at the charts and papers for a while totally immersed in their work. Elis suddenly got an idea "Richard, what's his CD4 count?" Richard rummaged through his papers until he found the right one "120, why?" Ellis looked through her papers franticly. "There!" she said handing him a paper. "Ellis, this is a diabetes case" Richard said looking at the paper. " I know, but he had, high cholesterol and low white blood-cell count too!"Ellis said excited. "So you want to start him on Epogen" Ellis nodded "and procit and recomon" she added. Richard nodded "I see why you want to add recomon, but why procit, that's a cancer drug." Richard countered. Ellis shook her head "Not only cancer, it was used for a clinical trial for HIV, it showed to be effective." Richard nodded "We have a treatment plan!" he said looking at the papers. "We have a treatment plan!" Ellis said excited. "We did it, WE did it!" Richard said a smile appearing on his face as his excitement grew. Ellis threw her arms around him as they hugged in happiness when Thatcher walked through the door. "Hey, What did I miss?" he said observing the scene. Ellis ran to him her excitement growing, she grabbed his shoulders "we have a treatment plan" She said her smile huge "He's not gonna die, take that death!" Ellis shouted to the world. Thatcher laughed "That's amazing honey" he said hugging her. "I know, I know it is!" She said kissing him. Richard watched the whole scene and felt a sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach when Ellis kissed Thatcher. ~Jealousy? No! It couldn't be! I am married, I am happy.~ Richard thought to himself. Ellis turned to him "We have to celebrate!" she said. Richard laughed "We have to see if it works first, then we can celebrate." he reminded her. Ellis nodded but the happiness still glinted in her eyes. Richard smiled "I should get going, Adele is gonna get worried. Ellis, do you want to keep the papers or should I?" Ellis smiled " you should, I mean it is your research after all." Richard took the papers "Thank-you" he was heading for the door when Thatcher stopped him "You know if you and Adele ever have time, we would love to have you for dinner" he said. Richard nodded politely and smiled "That would be nice." and then he left.

Teddy was hiding behind the slide, being her usual tom-boyish self. Owen came up behind her and shot her with an imaginary gun. "Ha! You lose!" Owen said happy with himself that he had redeemed himself since teddy had beat him in the last game. "Whatever, can we take a break,? I'm like out of breath." Teddy asked getting up. Owen shrugged "sure, I'll be by the monkey bars with john when you're done." He said and then left. Teddy smiled and walked over to the bench and sat by another kid who looked like he was out of breath too. "Hi what's your name?" he asked teddy. Teddy smiled "Teddy, what about you?" "Henry." He said observing how beautiful teddy was. "Teddy nodded " So I haven't seen you here before, are you new." Henry nodded, "we moved here 2 months ago, I just discovered this today." he said explaining why he wasn't there earlier. Teddy examined the grass stains on his jeans and the bruise on his arm "I'm gonna guess that you were playing football with them" Teddy said gesturing to a group of boys tackling each other. Henry smiled "yeah." So why aren't you out there?" Teddy asked. Henry said "I have heart problems, I can't waste my energy too much." he explained. "Well that sucks, If you want you can play with me and Owen, it doesn't include much tackling." Teddy said. Henry smiled "sure." Teddy grabbed his arm and went to introduce him to Owen.

Miranda sat in school keeping her head down trying to focus on work. "Hi" said a boy standing by her. "What do you want" she said not even throwing a glance at him. "Um, I just wanted to say hi." the boy said. Miranda looked up at him "Well you did, now go." She said going back to her homework. "whoa wait." said the boy pulling up a chair so he was at the opposite side of her on the desk. Miranda looked up, annoyed now. "what?" The boy smiled "I think you're cute." Miranda was caught of guard by this. "you do?" she asked cautiously looking at him like he was from another planet. The boy kept smiling "Yeah, my names Tucker, Tuck for short. So I'll see you later" He said getting up and walking away. Miranda was shocked and then she turned to action " oh no you don't! Get your sorry butt over here and explain to me what just happened." she said her voice commanding. Tuck turned around and sat back down. "I just asked you out" he said smiling. Bailey gave him the look "Uh,that was not asking someone out, when you ask someone out, you actually tell them 'do you want to go out with me.' question mark. then if they say yes, and only if, then you tell them where you want to go-" "I want to go to the park with you." Tuck said. "Wrong again I haven't said yes yet." "So are you saying no?" Tuck asked. "No." Bailey answered. "Are you saying yes?" Tuck asked. "No." Bailey answered again. "So which is it?" Tucker questioned. "I guess yes." Bailey said unsure of herself. "Good, then I'll see you after school at the park."Tuck said and then left again. Bailey put her head down on her desk confused when a different boy taped her on the shoulder. "Are you going out with him?" he asked "Yeah, who are you?" "Ben, he responded. Baileys face turned horrified "oh not you too" "no! i just wanted to see if you guys were together that's it." Ben lied. "Okay well, you know now." Bailey said. Ben nodded to himself and said "bye" feeling confused.

George was with his mother and brothers walking to the new neighbors house. They knocked on the door. "Why do we have to do this?" Jerry whined. "Because it's the nice thing to do" Their mother lectured. Robbie answered the door "Hi, I'm Louise, these are my sons George, Jerry, and Ronny. I heard you just moved in, we just wanted to welcome you." Robbie smiled "Thank-you, I'm Robbie, and my daughter Izzie is somewhere around here" Izzie walked down the stairs. "I'm right here mom." She said."Hi" she said smiling at George since he looked to be about her age."You want to go to the park or something?" George asked. Izzie shrugged "sure." Be back before dark honey" Robbie lectured "Okay mom" She said walking out the door with George. "ooh look Georgies got a girlfriend!" his brothers teased. "She's just a friend" he countered and then left while they kept making jokes.

Thank-you for reading this new chapters coming soon! Please,, please review!


End file.
